


The Hard Choices

by MrProphet



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Hard Choices

"This is Dr Wallace Breen, Administrator of the Black Mesa Research Facility. Given the complete superiority of the Combine's military forces, and in the absence of any remaining, credible governmental organisation, I was approached as the representative of our highest technological and scientific authority to negotiate on behalf of the people of Earth. I am pleased to announce that the Combine have agreed to withdraw their forces to staging areas around the world. Humanity will resume control of the Earth."

A ragged cheer went up from some of the bar patrons, but most were not so optimistic.

"The world has been sorely damaged by the reckless deployment of nuclear weapons in a futile attempt to destroy the Combine forces, and the future holds many hard choices. Their panic in the face of a technologically superior, but ultimately benign, species, the war which their knee-jerk reaction precipitated, has marked the governments of the world as fundamentally unprepared for making those choices."

That got a bigger cheer, but Barney Calhoun just grimaced. "Wait for it," he muttered.

"Consequently, as Earth's first representative to the Combine, who have graciously offered their assistance in the reconstruction, I will be assuming the role of global administrative office forthwith."

"And there it is." Barney sipped his beer.

"Over the coming month, the Combine will assist with the recruitment and equipping of a civil protection force to maintain order in these difficult times. There will be hardships ahead, but I am sure that..."

Barney shook his head as Breen went on.

"I see you're not convinced by our erstwhile administrator's success."

"He talks a lot about hard choices," Barney replied, "but from what I can see, this one was pretty easy for him."


End file.
